This invention relates to the treatment of liquid permeable textile material in web form in general and more particularly to an improvement arrangement for the treatment, particularly a washing treatment, of textile material in web form.
Apparatus for the continuous treatment, particularly for washing liquid permeable textile material in web form, which is spread out, the apparatus including a plurality of deflection cylinders over which the material is conducted and at which cylinders, liquid on the side of the textile material facing the deflection cylinders is pushed through the textile material is described in German Auslegeschrift No. 14 60 454. In the design disclosed therein the deflection cylinders are arranged one over the other in two rows with a horizontal spacing from each other. The deflection cylinders are offset in height with respect to each other.
The textile material in web form is conducted back and forth in zig-zag fashion between deflection cylinders and thus forms horizontal loops. Due to the liquid on the surface of the textile material, the latter can sag downward under the weight of the liquid, which can impair the proper running of the material and bring with it the danger of the formation of folds.